


Caliborn: "BEFRIEND" THIS "HuMAN"

by klonoafan5



Series: Swapstuck AU Drabbles [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: An conversation between two wannabe creative people, Cherubswitch AU, Gen, Homestuck Kidswap, Knight of Space - Freeform, Lord of Space, Roxy is John, SwapStuck AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 07:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11962545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klonoafan5/pseuds/klonoafan5





	Caliborn: "BEFRIEND" THIS "HuMAN"

unflinchingUnderdog [uu] began cheering goodnaturedPunster [GP]

uu: BEHOLD AS I DESCEND FROM THE DARK DEPTHS OF A HELLHOLE YOu CALL A "HOME".  

uu: THIS, IS NOT A FACE OF GODLY RESPECT, BuT OF COLD WRATH THAT WILL MAKE YOu SHAKE IN TERROR.

uu: I HAVE BEEN WATCHING YOu, WAITING TO TAKE ACTION IN EVENTS THAT YOu SOON LEARN IN THE FuTuRE. 

uu: BuT ALAS, I CANNOT GIVE YOu ANSWERS, FOR I CAN ONLY GuIDE YOu ON YOuR PATH TO VICTORY AND ASCENDANCE. MY FELLOW SPACE PLAYER. 

GP: sure! 

uu: REALLY? 

uu: uH I MEAN, WISE CHOICE. 

GP: you don't have to make it such a huge scene, it's just us talking

uu: OH. SORRY. I WAS PRACTING WITH MY ROLEPLAYING.

GP: what? you like to rp? 

uu: YEAH, I MADE MY OWN CHARACTER FROM SCRATCH. 

GP: ooh, mind if I'm interested? 

uu: NO. I DON'T MIND AT ALL. I NAMED HIM CALIOUS BORNEA. HE STARTED OUT AS JuST A SELF INSERT, BuT BECAME A COMPLETELY DIFFERENT PERSON WITH HIS OWN VIEWS AND EMOTIONS.

GP: cool!

uu: ...

GP: what's wrong?

uu: YOu HuMANS ARE PRETTY INTERESTING. I NEVER THOuGHT I COuLD EXPERIENCE WHAT HuMANS CALL "KINDNESS".

uu: NO ONE EVER BEEN NICE TO ME BEFORE. 

GP: well, duh that's what friendship is all about! 

uu: FRIEND...SHIP? 

GP: yeah! friendship! it's one of the many ways we show love to each other! 

GP: platonically, of course.

uu: OH...IF THAT'S THE CASE, THEN YOu AND I ARE....FRIENDS? 

GP: yes, of course that makes us friends! 

GP: you're not the only one who's trying their best to make stuff 

GP: i'll start. 

GP: hi i'm Roxy! what's your name?

uu: NICE TO MEET YOu, ROXY...

uu: MY NAME'S CALIBORN.  


End file.
